Craziest crossovers! Once upon a day in my mind!
by UnhealthyIntrigue
Summary: this is the world of my brain! Home of the world's craziest brain and anime crossover randomness! Read if you like utter retardation!
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a day in my retarded mind (Chapter 1)

"Can chickens fly?" Naruto asked Sonic. "Why do you ask?" Sonic asked back. "'cause I can. Oh and what are you anyway?' "One hundred percent blue speedy hedgehog." Sonic replied in a self dignified tone. "HEDGEHOG!! It's what's for dinner!!!" exclaimed a totally fucking wasted Solar Priestess .Then Sonic barfed just at the thought of that. "That's it Himeko!! No more pot for you!!" cried an angry Kagome Higurashi as she began to drag poor wasted Himeko away. "Look at me!! I'm like Matsumoto!! Now I have boobs!!" Rukia Kuchki said happily as she pointed at the two watermelons she had just stuffed up her shirt. Then Matsumoto blew the door down. "RUKIAAAAAAA!!!!!!" "Oh shit!!!" Rukia hopped out the window nearby……and fell because she forgot they were on the sixth floor of the apartment complex. Matsumoto chased after her with an oversized hammer in her hands. Amy Rose came through the busted door.

"DID ANYONE SEE THE BITCH THAT HAD MY HAMMER?!" Sonic pointed at the window. Amy jumped out. "GET YOUR OWN HAMMER YOU GODDAMN BITCH!!" she screamed as she fell. "Oh boy, Barney's on fire!! It's what we always desired!!" I sang, skipping into the totally ruined apartment. "What fucked with this place?" I asked, irritated at the mess. "What fucked with your brain, you psychotic bitch?" Shadow asked as he walked into the apartment. "Looking for Amy?" I asked, ignoring his rudeness. "I just gave up…." Shadow said wearily.

"Rukia's cheating on Renji with Ichigo pass it on!!" screamed Aya Mikage as she walked by with a mega phone. Then she poked her head into the room. "Kikyo's dating Shesshomaru!! Pass it on!!" she screamed. "And quit making those WTF faces at me….." she said, walking out. "Courtney, the world's crazy today. How much coffee did you drink?" "Ummmmmm two boxes Shadow…..why do you ask?" I answered. "Stop drinking then and let this place calm down." he said. "Hell no. I drink what I want!!" I shouted back. Suddenly Sadako came out of the TV. "Ok fuckers……who watched my video seven days ago?" she asked in irritation. Everybody pointed at Sonic. "What?!" "Face it Sonic. Character death makes good drama. FOR THE FANFICTIONS!!!" I shouted

"Nobody's gonna review something this fucking ridiculous you retard." Sadako said. "Sadako if you don't shut up and kill Sonic I will force you and Kayako to share an apartment!!" "Fine, fine." Sadako looked at Sonic. Sonic then had a seizure and died. "Okay I'm done….see you guys in seven days…." Sadako then went back through the TV. "

Okay Courtney, that's the sign of too much coffee. Now stop drinking. NOW." Shadow demanded. "Italian roast from Starbucks rocks." I said back. 'If you have too much coffee things will…" Suddenly Gaara came in with an AK-47. "THIS IS A HOLDUP!! I WANT ALL YOUR COOKIES!!" he shouted maniacally. "Too late…." Naruto said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

wow!! let off the coffee craziness!!I dunno how many chapters this will have...it suks because it is my break from writting all those drama romances i usually write!! Review beacause you know you want to...come on now don't be shy...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two of the crazy cross over thing

Ritsuka walked into the destroyed apartment, watching Gaara try to shoot Toya because he wasn't sharing the god damn cookies.

Then Ichigo walked in with me and we were singing,

"SOUBI LOOKS LIKE A LADY!!! YEAH!! YEAH!! SOUBI LOOKS LIKE A LADY!!!"

Ritsuka turned around, offended and obviously angry.

"SOUBI DOES NOT LOOK LIKE A LADY!!!" he screamed.

"Ok, fine." Ichigo said.

Then we started singing again!

"RITSUKA LOOKS LIKE A LADY!! YEAH!! YEAH!!"

"GOD DAMNIT!!!!!" Ritsuka cried.

"Well, you and Soubi do look like girls. So does Shesshomaru. So does Neji. So does Itachi. So does Deidara." Sonic said, rolling his eyes.

"…..I thought Sadako killed you." I said, awfully confused.

"Well, whatever, I really thought Deidara was a girl…..until we went swimming and he wore trunks…." Ritsuka said.

"Deidara's a shim."

"You said it."

Shadow walked by, he was singing too.

"I'm too sexy for my pants, too sexy for my pants…"

"Shadow is sooooo hot……" Amy said, flopping down on the half burnt couch.

"Oh, by the way, who's paying damages? I gotta make money too y'know….." I said, staring at Sonic mischievously.

"uh…I'm broke…."

"You owe money."

"Fucking shit."

"Ki o tsukete….kami sama wa miteru. Kurai yo michi wa…."

"DAMNIT MISA!! YOU'RE SCARING THE FUCKING SHIT OUT OF US!!!" I screamed, opening the door to see goth little Misa skipping around with a black umbrella.

"What the hell is she singing?"

"The song of sorrow, also known as Misa no Uta." Uryu said, adjusting his glasses.

"geek."

"Quincy geek."

"Whatever."

Misa held up a Light Yagami plushie.

"Lighto-kun!! Anybody seen Lighto-kun!!?"

"You mean Light right? Ryuk and him went to the arcade downstairs." Naruto said.

"KIRA!! WE ARE THE KIRA!! YES IT IS KIRA!! K I R A!!!!" Silver sang as he skipped down the halls.

"Quit singing Zetsubo Billy!!!"

"Zetsubo Billy by Maximum the hormone is teh awsomeness."

"Oh yeah man!! Devil horns!!"Amy said happily.

"oh, shit." Shadow thought.

"I sing better than any of you anyway!!" Aya said, a snobby look on her face.

"You're full of shit, go flush yourself down the toilet."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

LOL for that last part XD!! Please Review!!


End file.
